Forced Through Love
by Electricity2012
Summary: Richard Grayson/Nightwing vanishes a day after proposing two Barbara Gordon/Batgirl leaving nothing but a note and only Barbara herself knows why. Written between 2am and 3am in the morning with no beta so sorry if it's bad. Now it's been checked through by myself but I make no promises that it's any good.
1. Prologue

**AN – It's a story!**

_**Disclaimer – I don't own YJ**_

Forced through Love

_Prologue_

I had only proposed to her last night and now I may lose her forever.

He had a knife to her throat and I could save her life all I had to do was disappear, leave Gotham and my family behind.

I couldn't let her die so I left with only a note she wouldn't tell if she wanted to live.

It was so simple.

I had to disappear!


	2. Chapter 1 - the Disapearance

_Chapter 1_

It was a normal day for Dick, go to the mountain, train, home, visit Barbara (his new fiancée) then they both went out house hunting they were planning on moving in together soon as Dick had proposed the night before.

That evening they went out on patrol as Batgirl and Nightwing as normal. However, today was different the Joker had escaped from Arkham once again but today Batman was off world.

When they arrived at the old toy factory they split up to look in different directions. Nightwing was looking around the different rooms in the corridor he had gone through all of them except the main room. When he went in the first thing he noticed was Batgirl tied up in front of him the Joker had a knife to her throat. He froze his hands, which had previously been holding his escima sticks falling limp at his sides. He wasn't sure what he should do, the girl he loved was tied up by a murdering psychopath who had a knife to her throat.

"Well if it isn't the ex-boy-blunder I was wandering when you would show up I have just injected Batgirl here with a special virus which once I push this button" he held up a remote which had two buttons on it one said Kill the other, Live, "She will die a painful slow death so you better do exactly as I say, leave this country leave only a simple note I will contact you in a few years with a set of jobs, and I promise I she won't tell anyone the truth, she's too scared! Now both of you Leave!" when the Joker pushed her at him it broke Dick out of his shock and he quickly pulled her close and carried her out of the building and into the night air he immediately took her back to her house, where she lived with her Dad and went in through her bedroom window and gently set her down on her bed.

I was about to leave when she said, "I know you're going to do as he says, aren't you? Please don't not for me, you can't just leave your family, your home the team needs you, Bruce needs you!" she whispered.

"If I don't you'll die! I love you too much if you died my heart wold die with you! I'm sorry!" he replied before exiting the way he entered. Barbara just sat on her bed in too much shock to do anything else trying to figure out how her life had gone from perfect to horrible in a matter of hours.

By morning Dick had vanished taking everything with him leaving only a note which said:

Everyone,

I'm leaving don't expect to ever see me again,

I'm sorry,

I have no Choice,

Dick

When Bruce returned he was devastated, Dick was his son he was the only person who could make Batman smile. Without Dick Bruce became a shell of the man he once was he had lost his reason to get up in the morning.

Tim was confused, why had Dick left them he had promised to always be there for him but now he had vanished he was no longer as happy as he once was.

Alfred was hiding his emotions by working extra hard.

Wally and Roy had lost their little brother they were both angry and found comfort in their wives and families.

The tea were confused their leader had gone and there was no one who wanted to be in charge eventually it was up to Black Canary to lead the team.

But Barbara was, by far the worst, she was the only one who knew the real reason he left she locked herself in her room refusing to talk to anyone she became a ghost always keeping herself to herself not knowing if life was really worth living until she remembered why Dick had left if she killed herself he would have left for nothing he was doing it for her and she knew that but she didn't know how to live without him.

Two years past with no clues as to where he was except the note and his motorbike which had been found abandoned by the airport. There was nothing new happening until a new thief came to town. A thief who looked remarkably like Richard Grayson….

**Hope you enjoyed it this was written between 2am and 3am in the morning on two separate days and I don't have a beta so sorry if it's rubbish. Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Thief

**AN – This chapter was written at only half twelve so it may not be as bad.**

Chapter 2 – The Thief

Batman was confused here was just a regular thief no powers or anything but he was able to avoid them and hide from them. The thief new how much time he had about before they arrived on scene and by that time he was long gone. They had only got close to catching him once and that was when they had been on top of the building he was robbing but when they cornered the thief he looked so like his missing son it was uncanny. The other thing which froze him was the look on his face it was like he didn't want to be doing it like he wanted to be anywhere but there, but then he had thrown a smoke bomb and vanished.

All they had managed to find out was that he called himself Past and that he was able to get away from them, other than that he had just appeared from nowhere a couple of weeks ago. They knew nothing about him but he seemed to know so much about them. It was so irritating for him no criminal had ever been able to hide their identity from Batman for longer than a week, well except the Joke.

_Dicks POV – Three weeks ago_

It had been two years and I had hoped that the Joker had forgotten about me. I missed my family especially Babs and I was devastated when I was forced to leave I wandered what happened to the team without the leader they probably had a new leader by now.

When I had to leave I changed my name and dyed my hair then I went back to Haley's circus I knew I would always be welcomed there. They travelled around the world and barley ever went to America so no one would recognise me. The circus folk new my real name though. I desperately wanted to turn back time and stop it all from happening to be back with Babs again. I cry myself to sleep each night. That was until I received a letter from the Joker telling me to return to Gotham to steel from him. Now I was on a plane back to Gotham hoping that I won't have to face Barbara as a criminal.

_Robin (Tim)'s POV_

I can truthfully say I miss Dick he was my older brother he was always there for me he promised he would never leave me. I guess he broke that promise. I just wish he never left nothing's the same Bruce and Alfred have become withdrawn and Barbara just won't talk to anyone I think she knows more about Dick's disappearance than she's letting on but I believe she's got a good reason for not telling us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Present day -**

Dick sat quietly in his apartment waiting for the Joker to arrive. The Joker came, he visited each night to give him his orders and to make sure he didn't try anything.

As he waited he was thinking, thinking about his family Bruce, Tim, Alfred, the team but most importantly, Barbara. He missed her the most out of them all, during the two years that he was away he kept himself up at night thinking of her, missing her, she was his world and the Joker had separated them. The Joker was the person he hated most in the world and one day he was going to defeat him but until them he just had to do what he was told even If that included fighting his own father and his best friends, at least he wouldn't have to fight Babs, she had given up being a hero after he left as she knew that they worked better as a team and it wasn't the same without each other.

He had been back in England for a month now and he had first gone against Batman, his mentor, his father and he had been trying to keep as far away from him as possible but that was hard when the Joker was making him steal things from Gotham's many millionaires and sooner or later he would be told to steal from Bruce Wayne or Wayne tech which would be stealing from batman and he knew a confrontation would be unavoidable. He really hoped that day wouldn't come anytime soon.

**2 days later**

Past was on the roof of Wayne tech, he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to break in through the skylight and into the weapons room were he would retrieve the freeze ray.

Finally the time came , the guards were on the other side of the building and he silently crept into the building he quickly knocked out the guards, he would never kill someone, before slipping into the vault and grabbing the freeze ray. Once he had the weapon he quickly slipped back to the roof where he saw the one man he was dreading fighting, his father/mentor, the Batman.

Dick knew this confrontation was inevitable but he had hoped for a few more weeks until it happened, however fate was not on his side and so there they were Batman and Past/Nightwing, Dick and Bruce, Father and Son, Mentor and student.

"Who are you?" Asked batman

"You don't need to know!" Dick replied.

"Nightwing is that you?" Asked Bruce who had immediately recognised the voice of his son the boy he had raised from the age of nine.

Dick just looked at him and Bruce immediately could tell that he was sorry. Dick then ran and jumped off the side of the building the freeze ray clasped tightly in his hand thinking just one thing, 'The Joker won't be pleased!'


End file.
